The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud computing and service, and more particularly to virtual machine pattern design.
Cloud computing, often referred to as simply “the cloud,” is the delivery of on-demand computing resources—everything from applications to data centers—over the Internet on a pay-for-use basis. The cloud may include a public cloud, a private cloud, and/or a hybrid cloud. A public cloud is owned and operated by companies that offer rapid access over a public network to affordable computing resources. A private cloud is infrastructure operated solely for a single organization, whether managed internally or by a third party, and hosted either internally or externally. A hybrid cloud uses a private cloud foundation combined with the strategic integration and use of public cloud services.
In the cloud computing, a pattern is used to describe cloud service models and cloud deployment types in an abstract form to categorize the offerings of cloud providers. A pattern can be thought of as a recipe that combines all of the knowledge an organization acquired during years of complex infrastructure management tasks for optimizing and automating software deployment. A pattern describes, in a logical way, a repeatable solution that is based on specific sets of virtual images, middleware, applications, and runtime configurations. The result of deploying a pattern is a configured, tuned, and optimized application environment.